Another Dramatic Thing
by xx just another ankle biter xx
Summary: Molly has just moved away from her family on Sunshine Islands, to come to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Add farming a mysterious bachelor named Skye, and then you've got her life. What will happen to the fiery farmer and the aloof thief who does whatever he wishes? Will she come out unbroken at the end or will he? It's kindof in poem-y form so, yeah.. Reviews are appreciated!(:
1. Chapter 1

**Another Dramatic Thing**

**Hey y'all! It's Tinse here, and this is my newest story that took me a few months to cook up, so I hope you all enjoy it!(:**

She is a flame, destructive, dancing brightly, and oh-so-addictive and untouchable- and everyone knows it.  
He is kerosene, externally quiet until you put the two together.  
She's never needed anyone before- especially not a boy like him.  
Even so, everyone's hoped a boy like him will settle her down, but nobody gets near her flames without a burn.  
Nobody also expected the two to fit together- not even themselves.

She's not ordinary, by any means. Obsessed with sitting on the roof all night to look at the moon, easily and always bored, and seemingly treats people as her toys; once she's done, they're tossed over her shoulder, just like that of a child.

The two had finally become best friends, after months of him following her; and spending every waking moment together, working, cooking, or sitting on a hill on a warm breezy day, like they were now. She rested her back on a bioluminescent flower crystal plant, and he had his head in her lap, looking up at her face with bright green, as she talked animatedly while she played with his long silver locks.

He had seen that within the bounds of love she was deadly, but as a friend she had curiously golden qualities. He liked her either way.

She was always running. Never stopping. Running from one thing, one person, one place, to the next. Constantly. And he only wanted to catch up to her before she stopped elsewhere.

Ever her own person, nobody could tell her what to do.

With every moment they spent together, she became surer. With every laugh, her heart ached. With every smile, she knew she could no longer carry on like this.

"You were wrong about me. I am a terrible guy," he whispered, his smell of oranges, curry, and vetiver overpowering her senses and making her weak in the knees, "Because I didn't want you to be happy with anyone but me."

They got into fights all the time. Well, not exactly **_fights._**More like her annoying the hell out of him right before he was falling asleep, and him reaching his breaking point, and blowing up on her. Then, she would stop for a second, and think, then say something even meaner. But it was okay, because they always got through it, one way or another. She could figure out any solution to any problem she just happened to get herself into, and he was always happy to go along with it.

**That's the first chapter, my lovelies!3 I hope you enjoy it, and leave a comment behind! Any sort of critique is duly appreciated!**

**~Anti Crisis Girl(;~ **


	2. The Best

**Another Dramatic Thing**

**Hello there again! I didn't think I'd make this much progress in one day, but apparently I am!(: R&R luhvs!**

Skye remembered when he sat by himself everyday, watching her, the only girl he'll ever love; love someone else more than him.

The thing he loves most about her is that she never holds onto something for too long. She moves on fast and just shakes the remainders off. She's so care-free, he feels jealous of it at times.

He loves and hates the way she makes him feel. The love comes before and during, the hate comes after. She plays with his head; playing games with rules only she knows in his mind, till he breaks and tries to stand up to these play sessions. Then, she slowly shakes her head, auburn hair whipping around, and continues her pranks. She was like an optical illusion. But always, the very thought of her makes his breath hitch, and his heart leap up his throat, and his stomach fill with panicking butterflies. It only intensifies when he actually sees her. After though, he feels regret and shame for giving in so easily. But he loves her anyways.

She's so pixie like. Not necessarily in physique, but in her actions. Walking around like a dainty flower, the way she flits from one thing to the way she flits from one thing to the next, picking up a brand new toy, only to drop in 10 seconds later the way some people pick up a dirty Kleenex. People are her toys. And all he can do is pray that she won't drop him like the rest of them.

He loves hearing her laugh. It made him feel like he was doing something right for once.

When he was with her, he walked around as if in a dream. He wouldn't know intelligence if it snapped him in the ass, even if he looked at her dirty work shoes.

He'd never actually thought he would find someone like her. She was everything he could have ever wanted and more. And now she was actually his. That just blew his mind away. The most perfect girl in the whole wide world was his.

They intended to do anything for each other. If one told the other to fly, they'd probably fail, but try their hardest anyways.

When Molly found out that her father had died out sea along with her 2 brothers, she sat in her house and screamed and wailed and sounded like something was attacking her. And something was. Grief. Rage. She screamed to the Heavens, screamed to God for taking away her father, wailed at God for taking away her 7 year old twin brothers, she screamed like that was the only thing she knew how to do.

They sat in the sand for hours after the sun set. Her sobs could be heard from the Goddess Pond. She then leaned her head against his shoulder, her hazel eyes still red; until she stopped crying and fell asleep. His heart was pounding and his head spinning- but he felt happy and completely at peace.  
_If only they could stay that way forever._

She turned on her heel and fled from him, ignoring his cries for her to come back. She had to get out of there. There was no way she could let herself get attached. This place, her childhood home, held too many memories, and she didn't want to add this too it either.

She couldn't even look at him. To look at him would be to cry and to beg and to throw herself before him, wailing "I love you, to you I surrender myself completely!"

What is it about her that set him on fire? She was so hard to resist. Her mere presence... it was enough to make him go insane from love and longing...

After their lovely, laughy, sand filled day at the Ocean Festival, he laid on his cold floor, thinking what had become of him and his life. There was always so much pressure. And now there was the desire to become close to someone who certainly wasn't looking for anyone's company.

"I hate you, I always have and will. You've proven to be a selfish jerk. I'm leaving this stupid town, I'm just done with you!" she shouted with all the hate in her heart.  
"Don't you think we can work this out?" he whispered as she walked away into the cold winter morning, muffling her sobs with her gloved hands.

As she walked home, her lungs were burning already and her eyes were stinging. Her chest was squeezing so tight, that she wanted to curl up into a ball in the corner of her house. One time, long ago, her mother had explained to her how this was what a broen heart felt like. The pain of drowning. Falling in love was like falling into a watery abyss and losing oxygen.

She had felt bad as she walked out of the life that she had grown so comfortable with. She'd looked behind, to see if he was following her.  
He wasn't.  
Ice-cold glass dug into her chest. She sobbed again.  
Sobs seemed a plausible way of her throat going raw.  
And then her heart cracked but it didn't quite break.  
But then she realized what she had to do, and her heart couldn't even break.  
It shattered.

She been out of his life a year now, and in that year, he had gotten an internship at the Inner Inn, and gotten fired as he had had 12 breakdowns, some at home, some not, and was sporting a hideous new tracksuit, since he had a lot of spare time to work out. He still had the hope that she would come back though.

She had been gone too long, she thought. On a whim, she packed her belongings, which she left most at her old home, and called a bus to go to the ferry to get back to his house in her old Valley village. When she arrived, a day later, she knocked once, briskly on the door. He answered, a beer in hand. His face said every single feeling he had felt in the time she was gone.

She didn't know how to describe love. Sometimes it felt like unconditional, irresistible feelings towards him, and whenever you hold hands, you feel an unusual spark sensation that causes your pulse to act like a small child having a sugar rush- jumping and screaming with joy.  
Other times, it felt dark and bleary, like the Grim Reaper had come for your favorite dog.  
But that's what kept it fun, interesting and new.

**Well my luhvs, I hope you enjoyed this chappy!(:**


	3. The End

_**Another Dramatic Thing**_

**So, you all know I have that FOY swagger... not.**

A laugh came involuntarily from her mouth. Her eyes were watering and her cheeks were beginning to hurt from how wide her smile was. She couldn't help herself from crushing him in a tight hug.

He saved her from a fire. She now knew that. At least they were alive...  
"Oh, so it was you," she mused, his destroyed arms suddenly making sense. "Thanks for that." she smiled sheepishly. He sighed, coming around to her side, and dropping to his knees, where she sat on the ground. His hands settled lightly on her charcoal face, tracing her strong jaw sadly, and dejectedly, almost as if he knew that she would break his heart and head someday. "Thank you for not dying on me." A single tear dropped, and then another, and some more, onto her soft, smoky face, and she wiped them away brusquely, before standing up to walk away. He grabbed her hand, and stood up with her, and then pressed his cheek against hers before falling forward gently, and crying hard and loud into her ashy hair.

She was like moonlight to him, but even the brightest, most beautiful moon gets covered by a cloud.

He came over to her, and stared for a minute. He then kissed her cool cheek, as the tears of joy ran down her face.

Her smile was so damn genuine. Her glittering eyes drew him in again and again, like a moth to a flame- they were so dark and yet full of light and love for the life she had. It was coincidental though, about how well they represented her aura.  
"Are you alright Skye?" she asked, "What's wrong?". What the hell was wrong? He'd never felt so fucking impulsivated to do something. "I know the real reason you came back..." he whispered confidently, "You missed me, and you don't know how to admit it."

She didn't know the half of how frustrating it was to fall in love with someone so frickin dense, so immature, so carefree... someone with that unpredictability.

She was really good company, after he got past her snarky remarks and her arrogance. They had insulting contests sometimes, with her usually winning by making fun of his usage of old words and phrases.

Everyone was smiling, laughing, and giving out an aura of happiness. She wondered what it was like, having some person love you so much, they'd be completely willing to spend the rest of their life with you.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Skye asked her on a sunny afternoon. "N-no, you h-haven't.." she stammered out forcefully. "Well, I am now." he said, oblivious to her discomfort. She did love him, just not in the right way. Kinda... more like a crush love than actual love. Real love might take some time. "Oh? We'll, I have to go... See ya some other time?" she said, while backing away. "You know it, babe." he said.  
_She ran all the way home._

He came over, two weeks after their one year anniversary. He knocked once, then let himself into her home and found her attempting (and burning) dinner. He started to talk. "Um. Molls... I don't think we should be together anymore..." he said.  
She dropped the frying continued, oblivious to the growing tears in her eyes. "I just don't think we should talk even... It's nothing personal, I'm just taking it in your best interest... I gotta go, Molly."  
He kissed her on the cheek slowly, and tried to leave. She grabbed his arm drunkenly.  
"Wait..." He stopped, eyes glistening with tears as well.  
_"What if this isn't in my best interest?" _She garbled out hoarsely.

"What if my best interest is to be with you,_ the person I love_?"  
He looked guilty for just a moment, before saying, "I just don't thinkI can keep up with you... I love you, and I'm not sure if you love me, but I think I'm holding you back from a better life. I want things the way they are, but you constantly want change, I want to stay in this Valley for a while, but you take every opportunity you have to leave, and I don't want this to be home for you, because I know you don't like it. Goodbye, my darling, I love you more than anything, but this is it.  
At that, she collapsed on her porch, screaming as loud as she could. It wasn't even close to a scream, it was more of a wail, a sound coming from deep within her heart, like an animal keening as opposed to a scream.  
She didn't even care if anyone heard her.

She got her pajamas on, and went into the bathroom, locked the door, and sat and cried, right there on the floor. She sobbed, as loud as she could. She sat in front of the door, doing that keening sound again, as she looked upon all their memories, good and bad, in her head.  
She sat like this for a week.  
Finally, she packed up all her belongings, bought a ticket for the first ferry out of the valley, and went to go say good bye to her friends.

When he left that day, all she could think about was the emptiness, even with his ghost in the house.  
She could see him, clear as day, making curry rice in the kitchen, or folding up a dry towel off the line from their latest swimming adventure, the echoes of his voice, the longing for his return to her. There was a vacancy- without him, it was almost as if something was missing.

As she got on the ferry, she noticed a very dashing guy looking at her.  
He had shaggy blue hair, and big cat's colored eyes.  
He wore a ripped shirt, a vest, and knee length boots folded over once.  
She shuddered, as he walked over to introduce himself.  
_'This is gonna be a good one...'_ she thought, amused by his forwardness.

**WELP! The first Fanfic is doneee! I bet you never thought I was gonna let Skye drop the bomb! The next part of the series is gonna be with Molly on Waffle Island, with this boy... I wonder who he is? Guess!**


End file.
